Finally
by cravesubjugation
Summary: Ginny/Hermione femslash oneshot. PWP. Takes place in Ginny's seventh year, Hermione has come back to school after defeating Voldemort. Re-write of a previous story of mine.


I could feel her lips on mine, her tongue in my mouth. I could feel her hands rubbing my bare skin as I caressed hers. I could feel her thick dark hair brushing my face as we kissed even more fiercely. I could hear myself moan as she slid her hand down my stomach and almost against my will my hips bucked into her. I heard her chuckle and whisper sexily, "Patience, Ginny." I heard myself moan her name. "Ginny," she said. "Yes," I mumbled, spreading my legs to invite her touch. "Ginny!" I bolted up, my heart racing.

"About time, I've only been screaming your name the past five minutes," Hermione said, a smile in her voice.

_I want to hear you scream my name_, was the first thing that popped into my mind at this comment. I shook my head to clear the thought, the vivid dream, and the morning fog that always remains after waking up, from it. "Sorry," I muttered to Hermione, looking up at her, "I was dreaming." And as always, the sight of her awed me. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. How could she be stunning just in simple pajamas? Her tousled, bed-head hair, her smooth complexion, her gorgeous chestnut eyes...

"So I noticed," said Hermione, interrupting the litany I was reciting in my mind of her perfection, "I could hear you mumbling in your sleep." I nodded and sat up further, pushing my long red hair out of my eyes.

"Sorry I had to wake you," she continued, getting up from her bed and going over to her trunk, "but we agreed to get up early today to finish that essay for Slughorn." I tried not to notice the alluring curve of her thighs as she bent down to get her things. I tried not to notice the way her ample breasts strained against her tight cami as she straightened up and yawned, one arm stretched above her head. I tried not to notice. I failed.

"Yeah, we have to do that," I sighed. I pulled back my covers and got out of bed. Unlike Hermione, I didn't keep my things in my trunk. Instead, I kept them neatly folded on Parvati's bed. Hermione didn't approve. "We should keep her bed clear, in case she ever decides to sleep here," she always said, but Parvati spent all her time with Dean so far this year, and never slept in the seventh-year girls' dorm with us. She preferred, instead, to sleep in Dean's bed with him every night. "I wonder what they get up to every night," I thought sarcastically, reaching for my things.  
"I'm gonna go take a shower, Hermione, be back in a few." I said to Hermione, who was laying out her robes.

"Oh, hold up, I have to take one too," she said, and she finished arranging her clothes and joined me at the door. I noticed my heart was beating rather faster than the occasion probably warranted. But just the thought of a naked, wet Hermione in the shower... I stifled the moan that the image elicited by faking a cough. Hermione went ahead of me down the stone staircase, letting me admire the way she moved.

Since we were awake about three hours before everyone else, the common room was predictably empty. We turned to the left, where the girls' bathrooms were.

It was normal practice for the girls to go inside their stall, remove their clothes, toss them out over the curtain, then turn on the tap and take their shower. This is what I expected Hermione and I would do.

I dumped my clothes on the worn, red sofa next to the sinks before going to my locker and getting out my shampoo and things. I turned to go to my stall, which was the second-to-last from the wall- or rather, mirror, as a mirror took up the whole of the opposite wall. "Hey, would you mind getting mine?" I heard Hermione say. "No problem," I answered, and got her things as well.

When I turned back around Hermione was standing in front of the floor-to-ceiling, wall-to-wall mirror. She was stared critically at her reflection.

"What's up?" I asked her, handing her the few bottles.

"Nothing," she answered, and it sounded as though she'd just decided something. She flashed me a smile which just made me reflect, yet again, on how beautiful she was. Hermione went to her shower which was the very last one, and put her things on the shelf provided. Then she slowly pulled off her shirt, tossed it next to her, and began untying the drawstring on her pants.

"W-what are you doing? Don't you take your clothes off in the stall?" I heard myself say, but honestly I wasn't paying attention to anything coming out of my mouth. I was focusing on the rich, creamy skin that covered her back, and the way her thick, curly hair fell to her shoulders, and the how I could see the curves of her breasts from behind her, and how they moved as she breathed.

"Nah, it's just the two of us right now. I hate doing it in that cramped space," she replied, starting to push her pajama bottoms down her legs. I was now tracing the contours of her legs and imagining what it would feel like to slide my hands up her thighs... but I realized I had to move or she would notice how I was basically staring at her.

I cleared my throat and walked up next to her, so I was in front of my stall. I put my toiletries on the shelf and nonchalantly began to remove my clothing as well. I could see her out of the corner of my eye, bending down to pull the pant leg off her foot. I took my shorts off and was steeling myself to remove my underwear when I heard her say, "Oh, cute panties, Gin! Do you like mine?" I couldn't believe my ears. She was being all coy and flirty... with me. "Well?" she asked.

I turned and looked her in the eyes. They were wide and earnest and playful. We were both completely naked from the waist up and I found my gaze sliding down her body. I was in shock that here we were, both thisclose to being naked, and she was inviting me to give my opinion on her underwear. I couldn't help myself but look at her- all of her. I gazed at her perfectly formed breasts, with their dark pink nipples, to her flat, taught stomach, and finally to her panties. They were a simple blue with white lace at the legs and waist, with a white bow in the middle of the waistline. "Do you like them?" I heard her say, and I noticed she was suddenly much closer to me.

"Yes, Hermione," I whispered, looking her in the eyes again. She wasn't looking into mine. Her gaze was appraising me as well, and I felt a blush rise in my face and wetness begin to form where her eyes were currently looking. Then her gaze slide up my torso, hesitating on my chest, before finally resting on my now-pink face.

"Are you attracted to me?" Hermione asked matter-of-factly, no longer whispering but her voice still low. Her eyes weren't playful now but serious. My heart dropped. She knew. Now our friendship is ruined, and she'll tell Harry and Ron and everything will change! But then my reason caught up. Hermione had started this. She'd started undressing, she'd asked me to look at her, she moved closer, and now she's asking me. I dared myself to hope.

I looked her straight in the eyes. I wasn't going to lie. This was my one chance.

"Yes." I said. "Yes, I am. So much. I have since forever. You're beautiful and perfect and I just want to-" but my nerve failed. Confirming her suspicions was one thing, but expounding upon them?

"You just want to what, Ginny?" Hermione asked me softly, her eyes darker than usual with what I assumed was just her seriousness about the situation. She moved even closer; there was barely an inch between us. "What is it you want to do?" As her lips moved I stared at them, the perfect lushness and how they always seemed to be shiny no matter what, and the adorable freckle she had on her lower lip on the right, and before I knew it I was kissing her. I was kissing her. Finally after years of wanting to and wondering what it would be like, it was finally happening, no matter how brief. And I thought it would be brief. I thought she would push me away. But she didn't. I felt her smile beneath my lips and her arms wrapped around me, our chests against each other now. And I moaned into her mouth, and pushed my tongue in and swirled it against hers. All I could think about was the feel of this. Her breasts against mine, the feel of her thick, smooth hair through my fingers and the slight pulling feeling that was her running her fingers through mine.

She broke the kiss first, but didn't pull away. She was smiling widely and looking into my eyes and I smiled back. I couldn't believe this.

"Oh, finally," she said, and leaned forward to kiss me again.

"Finally?" I asked, pulling away. "Finally what? I mean, that was what I thought too, but... I've felt this way for years... I didn't think you- I thought you would-" She silenced me with another, rougher kiss. I felt her hand grasp mine, and she pulled away again to lead me to the worn couch. I felt myself get even wetter. This was actually happening.

She went to kiss me again and I reveled in the feel of her tongue against mine. Before I could help myself, I found my hands making contact with her body. My hands went to her breasts first, I cupped them and ran my thumbs over her erect nipples. "Oh-" Hermione whimpered, not expecting my bold move. I continued to knead the soft flesh, and Hermione moaned. "Shit," I whispered, I hadn't thought about the noise we might be making. I heard her whimper in disappointment, but I stopped my ministrations and got my wand. I locked the door and cast a silencing spell on the room, and then I picked up the bundle of clothes I'd put on the sofa, threw it uncaringly over my shoulder, laid down my wand on the floor behind me, and returned to Hermione. I realized then that her eyes were darkened not with seriousness, but arousal.

I kissed her again, roughly, palming her nipples and tweaking them. I slid one hand through her hair and the other down, across her stomach.

"Oh, Ginny..." I heard her moan as my hand cupped her sex through her panties. I slid my thumb across her slit, pressing into her through the now damp fabric, and watched her squirm and push her pelvis deeper into my hand. Her eyes were closed and her brow furrowed as she waited for what I would do next. I took both my hands to the waistband and slowly pulled her underwear down the smooth skin of her legs, focusing on the dark, neatly groomed triangle between these legs. As soon as the fabric cleared her feet, she spread her legs slightly and I saw her wetness. I felt myself get even more aroused.

"Please, Ginny, please touch me," she asked me desperately, and she leaned forward to kiss me roughly again before pulling back. I saw the need in her eyes and decided to oblige- not that I would have been able to resisit anyway.

I ran my index finger up the length of her, very lightly. She moaned in frustration. "More..." she groaned, spreading her legs wider.

I took my finger and circled her clit, but not touching it. I heard her groan again and grinned that I was able to have this power over her, when in all my dreams I was the one being teased. I finally pressed, hard, on her clit and heard her hiss in appreciation and squirm even more. I slid my finger down to her entrance, which I again circled. When I thought she'd been teased enough, when she was near to crying with desire, I thrust a finger deep into her and she cried out and clenched her hands. I slowly pumped in and out of her, and when I heard her say, "More!" gutterally, I obliged with no hesitation, but slid another finger inside. Her cries and moans aroused me just as much as the feel of her wetness around my fingers. I thrust them in and out and when I heard her cries mounting in volume and pitch, I knew she was about to come, and then I stopped. She lifted her head in despair and groaned, "No, Ginny, don't stop, please, I'm so close..." I grinned and got off the couch, instead sinking to my knees before her.

I'd never done this before, but I figured it couldn't be too hard.

I spread her legs even further and lowered my mouth to her, sucking and nibbling her clit. She cried out louder than ever and wound her fingers in my hair. I slid my tongue down to her entrance and pumped it in and out. I stopped a final time to look at her, fixing this image of her in my mind. Her already bushy hair was even wilder and untamed, her lips were a bright red because she kept biting them, one hand was in a fist, clenched at her side, while the other was gripping the fabric of the sofa, and the wanton expression on her flawless features was one of pure want and lust.

I thrust my index and middle finger back into her, rougher than anytime before, and pumped them in and out harder and faster. She screamed and bucked her hips into me, and moved one of her hands to my hair. I continued sucking on her clit for a few short seconds at a time, and fingerfucking her as hard as I could. The noises she was making were incredible. She kept saying, "Please, please, please," and when her fingers were clenched in my hair so tight it hurt (in an absolutely good way), I lowered my tongue to her clit and flattened my tongue against it, flexing the muscle against the bud of nerves hard-

And she came, screaming my name, her hand wound in my hair, pulling harder and harder. And I didn't stop thrusting my fingers into her until her cries had subsided and she sat before me, her gorgeous dark hair tumbled around her shoulders, a thin film of sweat on her flawless face, her juices coating my fingers (which I now removed slowly, earning yet another moan, and licked), panting and sighing, completely spent.

"So how was that?" I asked cheekily, going back up and sitting next to her, enjoying what I'd been able to elicit in her.

"Completely... fucking... fantastic..." she replied between pants. "How... the hell... did you do that?" she asked, eyes wide with wonder.

"I don't know, I'd never done it before..." I answered sheepishly.

She grinned and sat up straighter; her strength was coming back to her now.

"Now it's your turn," she said, her voice still faint, but I didn't miss the michevious note in her tone.

"My turn?" I asked, excited. I couldn't wait.

She was rougher than me. She shoved me against the back of the sofa and kissed me hard, her tongue dancing around my mouth, demanding submission. Her hand was squeezing my breast, harder than I'd done to hers, but I found I liked it and couldn't help myself moaning. Her other hand, which had been gripping a hank of my hair, moved downward to caress my other breast briefly before traveling down across my stomach. I whimpered in longing- this was just like my dream.

She grabbed me roughly through the wet cloth of my panties and I gasped and moaned with desire. I never knew she'd be so rough when it came to sex. In my fantasies she's been quite different- but again, I liked this. I liked that I was the only one who knew about this different, rougher Hermione. Well, Ron probably knew, but I pushed that out of my mind.

As Hermione rubbed me through my underwear, my moans of desire turned into begging words. She was still kissing me hard, and I was completely soaked.

She pulled away from my bruised and swollen lips and said, "You want me to touch you?"

"Yes, Hermione, please," I begged, spreading my legs. Hermione was touching me just lightly enough to drive me mad.

"Hermione!" I borderline-screamed. "Don't do this to me."

She grinned and pressed her fingers as deep as she could as long as the fabric was still there to serve as a barrier. I whimpered loudly again, squirming and bucking into her hand. She finally obliged to my need and reached into my panties without taking them off, and I finally got to feel her fingers on my most sensitive area, got to feel her skin on mine.

The next thing I felt was her hot mouth on my left nipple. My eyes flew open at the new sensation. The combination of her fingers working my clit and her tongue swirling around my breast almost made me come, but she stopped. She removed her hand, earning moans of disappointment from me. She grabbed me again, through the fabic, eliciting yet another moan, and then started to pull my underwear down my legs, all the while licking and sucking one breast while her hand squeezed the other. I lifted my legs and slid them off the rest of the way myself.

"Oh, Hermione..." I managed to say. I was amazed I was able to form words at all, but I wanted to encourage her to continue her ministrations.

"Yes?" she said coyly, moving her face so it was level with mine. I felt her other hand travel up my legs and stop maddeningly close to the part of me I needed her desperately to touch.

"Please..." I moaned, inching myself closer to her hand.

"Please what?" she asked innocently, now rubbing my shaved lips and inner thighs.

"Please, please touch me." I said, looking her straight in the eyes.

"But I am touching you." she said, faking confusion. I groaned and whimpered with need.

"Touch my _cunt_!" I burst out, shocking myself. I never used that word if I could help it, but a part of me knew that was exactly what she was trying to get me to do: lose control, beg for release. And sure enough, she grinned again and I felt her fingers touch my entrance, and slowly she inserted them into me.

I sighed and relaxed, letting her pump her fingers in and out of my swollen flesh. Her mouth was now kissing my neck, gently licking. Then I felt her thrust in a third finger, and her kisses on my neck become rough, and then she was sucking, hard enough to leave hickeys. She buried her fingers deep in me before removing them almost completely, then plunging them roughly in again, over and over and over. I was moaning and whimpering, "Yes... Oh, my god... Uhn, Hermione, oh, right there..." With every comment, she got more enthusiastic until her fingers were quickly pummeling in and out, and I was squirming and thrusting my hips into her. I realized she was kissing and sucking, leaving love bites, all the way down my body, a trail of lust.

She left one on each of my inner thighs before sucking my clit with rigor. Right before I was about to come, she stopped completely and I almost screamed in frustration.

"Please, Hermione! Please don't stop!"

"Say what you want me to do" Hermione said, a maddening smile on her lips.

"Make me fucking come, Hermione. _Fuck_ me." I said fiercely. I didn't even care anymore, I needed release so badly. She grinned, satisfied, and continued thrusting into me. She was pressing her tongue into my clit roughly, and again, right before I was going to come, she removed her mouth, although still continued to pump in and out, and whispered throatily, "Come for me, Ginny," looking right into my eyes, before returning to lick and suck my clit.

The words did it. I came harder than I ever have before, clenching around her fingers, my hips jerking as I screamed Hermione's name, for at least a minute. And she didn't stop, she kept plunging into me and tonguing my clit until I came yet again, and again, and I had to beg her to stop.

She slithered her way back up my body, her now sticky fingers tracing the trail her mouth had left moments before. She kissed me hard yet again, as I lay on the sofa panting, and I tasted myself on her tongue.

"How was that?" she asked me, mimicking what I'd said after her orgasm.

I didn't answer. My eyes were shut tight and my chest was heaving. I was concentrating on recovering; small aftershocks were still rocketing through my body. Her hands were gently caressing my stomach and breasts, and I finally was able to speak.

"That was fucking amazing, Hermione." The words came out faint, but I knew she heard them.

"Yes, I know. We really should do this often."

"I don't know if I could handle it if we did this often," I replied, my voice getting stronger. She chuckled.

I was admiring her again. Her body was just perfect, as well as her face and hair...  
More to distract myself than anything, I stood up slowly and walked unsteadily over to the mirror and inspected my body. The sight of her hickeys on my body caused a thrill of excitement to shudder through me. It was as though she'd marked her territory, and idea which which I found myself enamored.

"Well, I suppose it's been about an hour." I told her as she came up next to me, openly admiring her handiwork, her hand sliding up and down my back.

"We should probably shower," she said, throwing me a suggestive look as she sauntered to the stalls. Seeing that look on her face, knowing it was directed at me, made my stomach flip-flop with happiness.


End file.
